


He's mine. Yes, he's really mine!

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: А-ля пирожки на мою же заявку: Dark!Стив по отношению к Мстителям.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. He's mine. Yes, he's really mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с жанром и ритмом пирожков и порошков!!!

когда решил однажды говард  
что с баки хочет съесть фондю  
всю силу сыворотки стива  
почувствовать смог  
на себе

*  
пегги в красивом красном платье  
ждет стив на танец пригласит  
а стив лишь смотрит улыбаясь  
и молчит

пегги хоть умная девчонка  
но только не смогла понять  
большой большой ошибкой было  
баки  
отказать

*  
мьельнир чуть дрогнул  
тор подумал  
в асгард не медля улететь  
чтоб от греха на баки даже  
не смотреть

*  
железная рука солдата  
миллиордера так манит  
но вот приблизится не может  
от стива  
влетит

*  
наташа лучшая подруга  
и даже целовала раз  
но только баки улыбнется  
получит  
в глаз

*  
клинт лучник меткий  
даже может  
сто стрел в секунду выпускать  
вот только щит летит быстрее  
еще раз с баки  
затусишь

*  
ты док хороший уважаю  
стив брюсу как-то говорил  
но в лабораториях с баки  
закрываться  
запретил

*  
стив после миссии усталый  
мечтает завалиться спать  
скорей бы в душ и баки  
обнять

а баки с сэмом на диване  
какой-то сериал смотрел  
нахмурился стив недовольно  
не углядел

ты сэм конечно парень клевый  
тебе могу я доверять  
но знай не только солдат может  
крылья  
обрывать

*  
ну вот теперь все точно знают  
у воющих закон простой  
за кэпом хоть в огонь и в воду  
но баки  
не тронь


	2. Gift To You

у тони плохо с чувством меры  
но с самомненьем хорошо  
поэтому все получили  
подарок мягкий от него

солдат коробку открывает  
и побыстрей закрыл опять  
там красный плюшевый огромный  
марк 5

решил подарок этот странный  
вместо подушки положить  
да и во сне такой не страшно  
придушить

но оказалось стив владеет  
ножом не хуже чем солдат  
повсюду вата пух и перья  
летят

солдат моргает удивленно  
и к двери пятится спиной  
все понял  
сплю  
только с тобой


End file.
